With a Touch of Magic
by thatonedork
Summary: -JALEX- “Justin!” “What! I told you already, that space cow from my Captain Jim-Bob Shirwood Farmhouse Space Command Module is absolutely fine!" 04 - A Lose, Win Situation
1. First Kisses

**W I T H A T O U C H O F M A G I C**

**Chapter Title: **First Kisses  
**Authoress: **thatonedork  
**Episode: **First Kiss  
**Inspiration **First Kiss Moments  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

--

--

"McReary TimeReary." Alex mumbled. With a flick of her wrists, and a wave with her fingers, the time rewinding spell took its effect.

After 18 tries, Justin and Miranda finally had their 'perfect' first kiss. The two separated from each other, both with smiles on their faces.

"Just because Justin finally got his first kiss because you used magic, it doesn't mean you're off the hook Alex," Jerry stated sternly, "but doing that for your brother was sweet of you. I'll lessen your grounding by a day."

"Gee, thanks dad." Alex grumbled.

"What's wrong Alex? You helped your brother get his _first_ kiss, you should be proud." Jerry said as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah... I know…" Alex whispered. She looked at Justin awkwardly putting his arm over Miranda, both obviously content in each others' arms. Aslight tug was felt in her chest as Alex saw Miranda lean up against Justin and wrap her arms around his torso.

"Let's go home now dad. Please" Alex pleaded.

"Sure thing honey let's go." Jerry replied. Alex gently pulled on Jerry's shirt and led him out of the theaters, leaving newly formed couple alone.

--

"– And after 18 tries, I finally got my first kiss. All thanks to Alex using the '_McReary TimeReary' _spell." Justin boasted proudly to Theresa.

"My son finally got his first kiss. Oh I am so proud of you," Theresa gushed. She spread her arms wide and captured Justin in a tight embrace, "My son is growing up so fast!"

After minutes of Theresa crying over the fact that her 'baby boy' was 'beginning to leave the nest' Justin was finally able to slip away. Noticing Alex sitting on the couch, Justin walked over and plopped himself beside her.

"Hey Alex," Justin started, "Thanks."

"S'nothing." Alex replied monotonously. She kept her eyes glued to the screen, not sparing a glance at Justin.

"By the way, who was your first kiss?" Justin asked curiously.

This question got Alex's attention for she tore her gaze away and stared at Justin incredulously. Quickly gaining back her composure, Alex turned back to the T.V. and let out a scoff.

"You know it was with that one guy….. from English." Alex replied hesitantly.

"Wait a minute? My baby girl already had her first kiss?! How can this be?" Theresa cried out. "How come you never told me this Alex?"

"I thought I did. I guess it slipped my mind." Alex answered.

Justin stared at Alex curiously, and his mind finally clicked. "You never had your first kiss did you?"

"Yes I did!" Alex cried.

"Then who was it? When was it? Where did it happen?" Justin asked confidently.

"It was with that guy… back then… in that place… OKAY, OKAY! I didn't have mine yet. Just shut up." Alex yelled angrily. She turned off the T.V. and stomped her way up stairs. A few moments later you could hear the faint _SLAM! _of a door.

"At least my baby girl, is still my baby girl. She hasn't… LEFT THE NEST YET." Theresa cried, tears threatening to fall.

If one were to listen closely, and tune out the incessant crying, they would hear the soft sigh of relief from a certain male Russo.

--

"Hey Miranda." Justin said cooly.

"Don't try to act cool Justin. You're not cool." Miranda replied cheekily.

"Your right sorry," Justin answered embarrassingly.

Miranda smiled, and titled her head up. Justin catching the signal leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"So Miranda, I was thinking maybe this Friday –"

"Hey Justin!"

Justin turned his head around only to see Alex smooching on another guy. They quickly parted, and Alex smirked at him with a satisfying look on her face. She turned away and began walking to class, with the random guy following her.

"Wasn't that your sister?" Miranda asked, pointing her finger in the direction Alex walked.

"Yeah it was," Justin mumbled, "come on let's go to class"

Justin swung his arm over Miranda and walked away. Justin turned his head and glanced back to where Alex…. _kissed_ that guy. _'I can't believe she gave her first kiss to some random guy.' _Justin thought angrily.

"Hey Justin, what's wrong? You seem angry." Miranda asked.

"It's nothing Miranda. It's nothing.

--

--

**A/N: **For the sake of the story, I would like to add this note. Alex is not related to Justin in anyway. She was adopted when she was small, but does not know it… yet. Just for the sake of the story. I'm not really for the whole incest thing, so this is my solution to it. Hoped you enjoyed this drabble. More to come in the future

-thatonedork


	2. Remembering the Little THings

**W I T H A T O U C H O F M A G I C**

**Chapter Title: **Remembering the Little Things  
**Authoress: **thatonedork  
**Episode: **Disenchanted Evening  
**Prompt: **The little things that we do for them  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

--

--

Justin thoughts

_Alex thoughts_

--

--

I never noticed.

_He never noticed._

The one time I was just talking to myself she actually listened to me.

_He was being a dork and talking to himself again._

I was just reciting this new locked combination song I made up, because surprisingly, I forget it easily.

_He made this _stupid _song about his locker combination since he always forgot it._

I heard a laugh and snort behind me, and I realized it was none other than Alex.

_I laughed at his silly, little song, and he turned around to look _straight at me.

'What are you doing here Alex?'_ I asked her._

'_I was on the way to the kitchen to get some chips, when I heard you singing that _dorky_ song.' _I replied cheekily.

'Hey it is not dorky. Just because I want to remember my locker combination in a unique way, doesn't mean it's dorky.' _I answered sternly._

'_You made a song about your _locker combination_. That's as dorky as it gets.' _I answered, '_well now that we got that point through, I'm going to go get my chips now.'_

Alex left with a wave of her hand, and all I could do was stare at her departure. Wait, is it _really _that dorky?

--

--

_Right to clear it,  
Come on let's hear it  
23, left 8 digits  
But don't fidget  
31, Now for the last  
Don't go too fast  
6, and your off to class._

_Hmm, I guess that song is pretty catchy. I guess remembering it will come in handy someday._

--

--

**A/N: **Ehh, not much Jalex. I think each one shot with be on its own, and will not be linking to another one. Maybe some will, but most of them will be short drabbles like this. I just needed to write something in honor of my birthday yesterday! If you don't get it, read the prompt and hopefully it comes to you.

Reviews make me happy!

-thatonedork


	3. Never Let Go

**W I T H A T O U C H O F M A G I C**

**Chapter Title: **Never Let Go  
**Authoress: **thatonedork  
**Movie: **Wizard's of Waverly Place: The Movie  
**Prompt: **If you had to hold on, would you?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

--

--

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN, HELP ME!" Alex cried, as she hung onto the ledge, "JUSTIN! PLEASE HELP!"

"I'm coming Alex! Just hold on!" Justin exclaimed, as he carefully maneuvered himself over the narrow paths.

The two older Russos took on themselves to find the Stone of Dreams to undo the spell Alex had casted. The spell made their parents' meeting nonexistent, and in less than a few hours, _they_ would become nonexistent.

Alex desperately hung on the ledge with her left hand, as her right hand clutched the Stone of Dreams. "Justin, I'm slipping!"

Justin reached the end of the narrow path, and dashed over to where his sister was. Quickly, he grabbed Alex's hand just before her grip slipped. "I got you now, so hold on okay?"

"Okay Justin." Alex whimpered as she clung on for dear life.

Using all of his strength, Justin quickly pulled Alex up to safety. The two collapsed onto the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

"Justin, thank you…"Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Justin. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she let the near death experience sink in.

"S'nothing Alex," Justin replied, returning the embrace, "I'm just glad that you are okay."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go of one another, and getting back up on their feet. Quickly dusting off each other, Alex opened her palm to reveal the Stone of Dreams.

"I can't believe that we actually got the Stone of Dreams." Justin mumbled as he stared at the stone in awe.

"You mean _me_," Alex smirked, "You were the one who made the stone fly across the room and it's thanks to me that we even got it. I had to risk my life getting this stone."

"Who was the one that go us into this in the first place?" Justin retorted, "If you never made that stupid wish we wouldn't be risking our lives over this stupid stone."

Alex's smirk flew off her face as Justin's words hit her. She winced at the pain in her chest, and clenched her fist over the stone.

Justin noticed Alex's change in mood, and realized what his words caused. "Alex… you know I don't mean it that way. I just…. You know.."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Alex replied harshly.

"SQUUUUUAWWWWKKK!"

All of a sudden, Giselle the parrot swoops in from nowhere and snatched the Stone from Alex's now opened hand.

"HEY! Give that back!" Alex cried, frantically trying to catch the bird.

"Alex, be careful!" Justin stated, as the ground suddenly started rumbling again.

The ground below them began crumbling, causing Alex and Justin to lose their balance. This gave Giselle the chance to fly out of the cave with the stone in between her beak.

"STUPID BIRD!" Alex exclaimed as she got back on her feet. Just as she was about to run after the bird, a loud crack was heard.

"ALEX!"

Alex turned around only to have her eyes widen at the sight of Justin falling down with the giant chunk of concrete.

"JUSTIN!" Alex screamed, as she quickly grabbed Justin's hand before he fell through the hole. "Justin, Just hold on. I got you."

Alex struggled, trying to keep her hold on Justin. At that moment, seeing his sis– no _Alex_ struggling with all her might just to keep his weight up, he knew that it was time.

"Alex…." Justin started, " I need you to let go."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy Justin? I'm not going to let you go." Alex cried in disbelief.

"You need to let me go, if you don't you are going to fall down with me," Justin reasoned, "You are only 16 years old. I can't have you throwing away your life like that."

"What about you Justin?" Alex asked hysterically, "You can't just throw away your life like that! You are the perfect son, you are the perfect student, you can do anything and everything. You can't just throw it all away!"

"ALEX! Be reasonable. If you keep holding on, you're just going to fall in with me. And I don't want you to throw your life away like that." Justin exclaimed.

"STOP IT! I don't want you to be acting like my big brother. I don't want you to make these decisions without taking any consideration for my feelings." Alex cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You were everything I ever wanted to be, and I don't want to lose you."

"Alex listen to me. Not as an older brother, but as someone who loves you very much. I need you to let go." Justin said seriously.

His eyes met with Alex teary ones, and slowly released his hold on Alex's hands.

"NO! YOU AREN'T GOING!" Alex screamed, "I'm not letting you go. I'm never letting go. You can't leave me alone."

"You're not going to be alone because I will always be there. The bond we share is always there, and we are never letting each other go." Justin replied, a soft smile on his face.

"Justin. Justin. Justin. Stop talking like that. We are going to get through this, together." Alex whispered frantically.

"Remember, I am a wizard. I promise I will find a way back to you somehow." Justin replied, "Try not to be such an annoying little sister while I'm gone."

"JUSTIN! STOP IT! JUSTIN! DON'T GO PLEASE! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Alex exclaimed, tears falling recklessly.

"Goodbye Alex." Justin said, "I love you, you know?"

With those final words, Justin slipped away from Alex's grasp and fell into the dark hole.

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Alex screamed. "NO! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! COME BACK! JUSTIN!"

Alex collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. _He's gone. He's gone. Justin's gone. _Alex's cries echoed through the cave, making her feel truly alone. All of a sudden, she felt a tingly feeling run throughout her whole body. It was as if some kind of magical alarm went off in her body. Alex knew. She knew at that moment that what Justin said will come true.

'_I'll promise I will find a way back to you somehow.'_

--

--

**A/N:** A little Wizard's Special in honor of the WOWP Movie. I actually liked the movie, and I felt like updating after who knows how long? A bit angsty, but the song I was listening fueled my drive to update so, better something than nothing ! No proof reading and at the end I sort of rushed since I realized I have tons of notes for AP I had to do .__. well enjoy anyways?

Review, Review, Review!

-thatonedork


	4. A Lose, Win Situation

**W I T H A T O U C H O F M A G I C**

**Chapter Title: **A Lose, Win Situation  
**Authoress: **thatonedork  
**Episode: **Wizards vs. Werewolves  
**Prompt: **Even though you lose something important, you gain something just as great.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

--

--

'_I'm sorry Alex, I have to go!'_

_-_

'_Alex, get away from here now!'_

_-_

'_I love you Juliet'_

_-_

'_Please Alex, let me explain'_

_-_

'_She's not going anywhere!'_

_-_

'_I do love you Alex'_

_-_

'_Goodbye'_

_-_

_-_

Alex's eyes opened abruptly as she shot up from the bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her breathing was rather uneven. Alex clutched the sheets draped over her and choked back a sob.

'_Mason'_ Alex thought solemnly. It has only been a few hours since Mason last said goodbye to Alex. That one moment still laid fresh in her, plaguing her thoughts, her senses, and even her dreams.

"Mason." Alex whispered dejectedly. Alex felt her vision getting blurry so she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. After taking a few moments to calm herself, Alex finally realized where she was.

She wasn't inside her familiar fuzzy, pink wallpaper covered room. There was no mirror, no doll house, and definitely no clothes scattered all around the floor. Instead of having pink walls, this room had blue walls. Instead of a doll house, there were action figures lined up neatly in row. Instead of a clothing covered floor, this floor was spotless. And sitting awkwardly in the chair adjacent to the bed, hugging one of his _lame_ dolls – _they're action figures! – _was none other than...

"Justin!"

"What?! I told you already, that space cow from my Captain Jim-Bob Shirwood Farmhouse Space Command Module is absolutely fine! "Justin cried.

He quickly stood up from his seat, tripping due to the fact that his limbs were still wrapped up in the thin blankets. Justin crashed to the floor with a thud, making Alex snort in amusement, momentarily forgetting about _him_.

It took Justin a few moments before he was able to escape from the _stupid_ blanket. When Justin stood up, finally freed from the sheets, Alex took notice of him. His hair was all disheveled and his clothes were the same from the hours before. Justin's eyes were laced with tiredness, and Alex could tell that he had just fallen asleep.

"You were crying."

Justin's voice quickly snapped Alex back from her dazed state. As she blinked, Justin quickly approached her side. He enveloped her into a tight hug before she could even protest.

"It's okay Alex. That jerk never deserved you. You're much too good for him." Justin mumbled. He gently stroked Alex's hair as he continued to comfort her.

In her fragile state, Alex could do nothing but just return the embrace. Her heart hurt too much to shoot a witty comeback – not even the usual _'I know I am'_. Justin only tightened his hold on her as Alex leaned her head against his shoulder.

After a few moments, Alex turned her head up towards Justin. It was then that she realized that Justin had also been crying. His eyes were red and she could see faint traces of tears on his face. She wasn't the only one who was hurting.

Alex leaned back onto Justin's shoulder and took a deep breath. Her heart hurts a lot right now, but then again Justin's probably hurts just as much.

**Justin**. Justin. Justin_._ _Justin_. It's always Justin. Justin is always the one that she goes to when she's hurt. He's always the one that can make her feel better no matter what the situation. Justin's always the one that knows what she _really_ feels. He's probably the only one who really understands her. Of course there's her mother, and her best friend, but they are just... they don't... they aren't Justin.

There are some things that need a mother's advice and there are some things that needs a best friend's support. Then there are things that just need Justin.

They might get on each other's case a lot, but they always have each other's back – especially now since they both lost something important. But then again, they have something just as valuable.

-

-

-

Each other.

--

--

**A/N: **Sorry for the fact that I've been M.I.A. busy with school and stuff like that. I'll try to update more often now since it is a new year.

Watched Wizards vs. Werewolves and LOVED IT. So sad, but I just really liked how it turned out. I got inspired to write but I didn't know what to write. This came out, and I think it's _okay_. Hoped you guys get the prompt (kind of confusing?maybe?kinda?) I might write another one shot based on this episode, but who knows? Just need to wait and see where my inspiration takes me.

-thatonedork


End file.
